pcmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rankings
This is for the week of Fed 3 - 9th use this to see the criteria Rankings Week of Feb 3 - 9th 1. Authright * Cultural Development: 10/10 Note: Authright began the construction of a large cathedral within their main base. Its scale alone makes Authright a very high contender culturally; its design gives Authright a perfect score. * Military/Political Power: 9/10 Note: The reestablishment of Authright's villager program meant that Authright could continue to kit its members with high level gear. RedstoneOctober bumps up Authright's Military significantly by herself, as she is regarded as the best pvper on the server and had won several duels this week. Her only recorded defeat in this timeframe was against an iron golem. Apersonthatwin's expert political acumen also bumps up this score, though Authright did not participate in extremely impressive political events in the period from Feb 3rd - 9th. * Technology/Innovation: 7/10 Note: The main technological activity in Authright was RedstoneOctober reestablishing the Authright villager hall, as the villagers had been somehow deleted in the update to 1.15.2 a few weeks back. This is fairly impressive, but Authright gains innovation from the creation of a trident farm, which is considered to be one of the more tedious farms in Minecraft. The trident farm pushes Authright from simply maintaining their tech to actually innovating, which is impressive for a faction as old as Authright. They also gained more shulker boxes from Admaril's minigame, though they already had some, making this less of an innovation than first thought. * Economic Power: 9/10 Note: Authright's economic power during this week stems mainly from RedstoneOctober's reestablishment of the villager hall and the creation of her serf empire. Many factions bought books off of her, while the serfs provided additional resources. The fact that RedstoneOctober's serfdom works at all is impressive enough to warrant a high economic score. * Recruitment: 9/10 Note: Apersonthatwins posted a politicalcompassmemes subreddit meme concerning the Minecraft server, which drove many people, Authrights in particular, to the server. That alongside the fact that Authright gained quite a few of the new players gives Authright a high recruitment score. 2. Syndicate * Cultural Developments: 10/10 Note: Syndicate, after the devastation caused by BasedDept, opted to move out of their former base, a series of ravines, entirely, instead constructing a large skybase consisting of several theoretically flight-capable vehicles, among others. The actual aerodynamics of the skybase vehicles is suspect, but this drastic transfer, alongside well-designed architecture, gives Syndicate a high culture score. * Military/Political Power: 6/10 Note: Syndicate, since its inception, was one of the rare factions that wielded incredible political power while being weak in PvP. This anomaly is likely due to the sheer size of Syndicate as well as its alliance, Avtal. Though their significant weakness in PvP holds back their score significantly, their political power gives them a moderate score. * Technology/Innovation: 5/10 Note: Many of Syndicate's farms in the ravine remain broken, despite Syndicate planning to make it into a production area. There are a few farms in the sky base, but those are relatively few. This stagnation gives Syndicate a fairly low technology score. * Economic Power: 5/10 Note: Syndicate made some deals during this week, but the lack of automated farms hurts their production and economy somewhat. At the moment, their rarest commodity is prismarine gained from Admaril's minigame, and despite its beauty, it is not incredibly useful outside of conduits, which Syndicate is unable to obtain due to their lack of a heart of the sea. This gives them a fairly weak economic power score. * Recruitment: 4/10 Note: Syndicate make relatively little push for PR on the main subreddit, and they gained fairly few members from Apersonthatwins' post. Despite that, they still gained the 4th most out of all the factions, giving them some recruitment points. 3. LibCenter * Cultural Developments: 4/10 Note: There had been minor repairs to the LibCenter tower, as well as some fancy glasswork and interior on the tower. However, LibCenter had not tackled any major cultural projects in this week. They did produce books about POTUSFillmore's victory over TerryDavisFan, giving them some extra points. * Military/Political Power: 3/10 Note: LibCenter remained one of the weakest military powers out of all the major factions, with many of its members missing good armor and struggling to not die from fall damage. The ones with high level gear still could not stand up to some of the better pvpers in other factions. This has made LibCenter somewhat of a joke politically, neutering their overall political power. hx99_overlord's defeat in his duel with RedstoneOctober further hurts this rating, giving them an extremely low score. * Technology/Innovation: 10/10 Note: Following the destruction of the main base by BasedDept and the death of their villagers, LibCenter was spurred into a sort of Industrial Revolution, constructing several facilities such as a villager trading hall (that somewhat surpasses even Authright's villager facilities due to the presence of an efficient semiauto zombifier/dezombifier), automatic chorus fruit farm, and an improved 0-tick cactus farm design. More farms, including a combined bonemeal maker, microfarm, and villager-run autofarm, as well as a creeper farm, were planned. LibCenter also gained access to several elytras, tridents, and more importantly, sponges and a heart of the sea from Admaril's minigame. Currently, LibCenter is the only faction with access to sponges and a heart of the sea, giving them a very significant boost to their technology score. This, combined with their rapid industrialization, gives them the max technology score. * Economic Power: 6/10 Note: LibCenter's new villager trading hall gave them some leverage in the enchanted book market, but at that point RedstoneOctober was already well-known as the foremost book seller, somewhat neutering LibCenter's efforts. Some additional economic power comes from the sale of an elytra and a trident from the minigame stash in exchange for shulker boxes. These very high-rarity transactions bump up the score a little bit, but not by much. The score is still painfully average. * Recruitment: 4/10 Note: LibCenter gained the thirdmost number of members from Apersonthatwins' pr post, which would be impressive if it weren't for the fact that many people left LibCenter due to inactivity or out of frustration at its political state. This gives LibCenter a below average recruitment score. 4. Monsanto * Cultural Developments: 7/10 Note: Much of Monsanto's rebuilding efforts were focused on the TradeTower and main base. Though the base repairs were not much of note, the TradeTower repairs were very extensive. That alongside POTUSFillmore's tale about how he killed TerryDavisFan (which was documented by LibCenter) gives Monsanto a reasonable Cultural score. * Military/Political Power: 6/10 Note: Monsanto was very middle of the road when it came to military prowess, and this continued throughout this week. Most members had god armor, and though they could do better than LibCenter or Syndicate, were not as good as the Vietcong and Authright. POTUSFillmore's victory against TerryDavisFan gives Monsanto an extra point. * Technology/Innovation: 5/10 Note: Monsanto did not make many particular innovations, but at the very least they did not lose much of their technology during this week. They also missed out on Admaril's minigame, meaning that they did not gain any unique resources. * Economic Power: 5/10 Note: Monsanto made some trade deals, but in general they had no particular unique resources. Their villager program was halted due to threat from the Vietcong and Authright, and was outcompeted by LibCenter and Authright in that regard anyways. Overall, for a libright faction, Monsanto was very average economically. * Recruitment: 2/10 Note: Monsanto was very weak recruitment-wise, gaining almost no members from Apersonthatwins' post. Most librights went to either LibCenter or Authright. 5. Vietcong * Cultural Developments: 3/10 Note: The Vietcong made barely any cultural contributions after their inception, not writing any literature or even making a standard base, opting to utilize and repair former USSR assets and moving underground. The repaired houses looked alright though. * Military/Political Power: 10/10 Note: Vietcong was one of the most aggressive factions this week, surpassing RedstoneOctober in targeted killings in LibCenter and Syndicate, as well as new players claiming to be centrist. Their military power makes them a formidable political force on the server, giving them the max Military/Political Score. * Technology/Innovation: 2/10 Note: The Vietcong regressed significantly after abandoning the USSR, losing villager access, automatic potion brewers, and bees. They also did not participate in Admaril's minigame. This regression gives them a very low tech score. * Economic Power: 4/10 Note: The Vietcong mostly had economic power because people feared being killed by them. The Vietcong, having no true resources due to their technological regression and lack of participation in Admaril's minigame hurt their economic superiority in the long run, giving them a less than average economic score. * Recruitment: 2/10 Note: Other than the core three, the Vietcong recruited one guy. This lack of focus on recruitment, combined with their killing of new players, gives them a very low recruitment score. 6. Leftists * Cultural Developments: 5/10 Note: Sqiquid made some improvements to his greenhouse and to the library he inherited from the USSR. However, other than that, he did not make many significant cultural contributions. * Military/Political Power: 2/10 Note: A combination of a lack of members and a lack of high end gear makes the Leftists fairly weak militarily, giving them a low military score. * Technology/Innovation: 5/10 Note: Due to their identity as an agrarian faction, the Leftists do not have much use for machine. They have some rudimentary villager access and some autofarms, but not enough to warrant a more than average technology score. * Economic Power: 7/10 Many new players, as well as some veterans, buy food off of Sqiquid's greenhouse, giving him significant economic leverage among newer players. This alone gives Leftists a decent economic score. * Recruitment: 2/10 Note: Like the Vietcong, the Leftists only gained 1 member. Not much to say here, sqiquid is rarely even on at the same time as everyone else, much less running much PR. 7. Serfs * Cultural Developments: 4/10 Note: They made some rather quaint houses, which, though have fine architecture, do not rival larger builds such as the Syndicate sky base or the AuthRight Cathedral. * Military/Political Power: 1/10 Note: The serfs have absolutely no military power, many of them not even having unenchanted diamond armor. This faction relies completely on the protection of their overlord, RedstoneOctober, to ward off threats. * Technology/Innovation: 2/10 Note: Granted, it may not be fair to judge a relatively new faction on their technology so early, but their primitive technology does not seem likely to change, especially as long as they are subservient to Authright. * Economic Power: 1/10 Note: The serfs have no buying power, partially due to their lack of materials, partially due to the fact that RedstoneOctober demands 50% in compensation for her protection. Regardless, if people wanted to trade with the serfs, the Leftists could provide everything they could sell (food) at a much more competitive rate. * Recruitment: 10/10 Note: The aggressive actions against new players gave RedstoneOctober plenty of opportunities to guarantee safety in exchange for demanding 50% compensation. Despite being very new, the faction still gained a large number of members, giving the serfs mac recruitment points. 8. USSR* * Cultural Developments: 1/10 Note: With the leadership leaving for Vietcong, the USSR is in too much chaos to properly build anything or contribute any cultural developments to the server. * Military/Political Power: 1/10 Note: The USSR, without its villagers or best pvpers or even active people, has virtually no political power or military prowess at all. Anyone could take them on, because they likely wouldn't even be on. * Technology/Innovation: 1/10 Note: The USSR had already lost much of its technology after BasedDept and Authright raided their base. The loss of the leadership, who had the last of the USSR's tech, doomed the USSR to technological obscurity. * Economic Power: 1/10 Note: Their non-participation in Admaril's minigame, lack of unique resources, or a lack of even basic trades, gives the USSR the lowest economic score. * Recruitment: 1/10 Note: The USSR literally lost their leaders and was completely inactive. What did you expect? *: the USSR will likely be removed in future lists due to their inactivity